Adjusting The Routine
by illshowmyselfout
Summary: Blaine and Kurt have settled into married life, both with separate and successful careers: Blaine a doctor, Kurt a Broadway/off Broadway performer. An unexpected pregnancy throws them and their relationship for a loop, but both men are determined to adjust their lives in order to accommodate a new baby. doctor!Blaine, established relationship, mPreg Family, romance, hurt/comfort
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who have read either of my past stories: please note that this is not a continuation of either of them.**

**I anticipate this story to be around 15ish chapters long; reviews determine how fast I write/ whether I finish. (Sorry to be that person…)**

**Too many mPreg stories spend excess time explaining mPreg… I've decided to write this in a universe where mPreg is normal.**

**T for general content/ later chapters.**

****(Established relationship, mPreg, doctor!Blaine)****

**Note: sorry if this was unclear, based on the comments it was, anyway: this fic will be mPreg!Kurt... Blaine is the supportive hubby/ primary physician :)**

**ALSO- I recently edited chapter 2. Please reread :)**

* * *

MARCH

Kurt removed the used K- cup from the Keurig and widened the hole in the tin foil with the tip of his thumb. He raised the small, plastic container to his nose, shut his eyes, and deeply inhaled the delicious, morning- time scent of hazelnut dark roast.

A laugh from behind him shook him out of his haze.

"You are so weird."

Kurt swung around and settled on the sight of Blaine cracking up at his morning routine.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Kurt replied quickly, reclosing his eyes and taking another inhale.

Blaine walked over, lifted the cup from Kurt's grasp, and tossed it lightly into the trash can. He spoke before Kurt could protest.

"It's not good for your lungs, babe. All those little coffee grinds… what's wrong with smelling the coffee itself?" He kissed Kurt on the cheek and handed him the freshly brewed cup out of the Keurig.

"The steam makes the tip of my nose damp." Kurt replied honestly, taking the cup from Blaine.

Blaine cracked up again as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk. His hand reached out to cover the one Kurt was using to hold the coffee, and he pulled the cup back to the table before adding a dash of milk- just the way Kurt liked it.

Kurt smiled, content at their in- sync- ness. "Thank you."

"Mhmm…" Blaine replied, now distracted by the buttons on his jacket he was desperately trying to fasten.

Kurt put down the coffee and shook the sides of Blaine's jacket free of his clumsy grasp. He swiftly buttoned up the white coat Blaine was wearing- _Dr. Blaine Anderson_ was sewn into the upper right corner.

"What time will you be home tonight?" He asked, completing his task and then taking a large gulp of coffee.

Blaine opened the refrigerator to put the milk away and to grab the bread. "I'm not sure. I should be back by bedtime, though" He placed two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever on the side before turning back to the fridge and getting out the jelly.

Kurt took another sip of coffee, determined to hide his frustration. Blaine was an attending at a hospital in Manhattan, and had been for the past two years. Most days he was home before dinner, but whenever new residents began to filter into their newly aquired positions, Blaine would stay at the hospital later and later, unwavering in his desire to make the newbies the best doctors they could be.

Kurt always accepted this at first, but Blaine tended to hover over the residents just a bit longer than they ever needed. While most attendings only held residents' hands for a week or so, Blaine made them his personal projects for the whole first month of their new jobs. His current batch of newbies had been at the hospital for over two weeks already.

Blaine peeked over at Kurt and chuckled. "Hide behind that coffee mug all you want, honey; I know you're irritated with me."

"It's not that… well, not really…" Kurt said, pulling out Blaine's toast and getting a knife from the drawer to spread the jelly.

"Can't you just let them fly solo already? I feel like I only see you in the mornings whenever the hospital takes on new residents." Kurt said, handing Blaine the jelly toast.

Blaine stopped himself from responding right away, taking into consideration Kurt's patience throughout his busy medical career while simultaneously juggling their shared condo's upkeep and his own Broadway/ off Broadway livelihood.

"…I guess they could spend one evening on their own." Blaine said, walking over to Kurt, who had, since asking, occupied himself with the dishes in the sink.

"Wait, what?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who was now sitting on the counter next to the sink eating the toast to hide his smugness.

It was far from the first time Kurt had asked Blaine to come home early from work, but this was the first time Blaine had ever agreed. He loved Kurt more than anything, but he took his job seriously. He had all weekends off, but he understood Kurt wanting to see him more; especially with Kurt's performances landing most frequently on the weekends.

Kurt stood on his tip toes to reach Blaine's lips and kissed the jelly off of them whispering 'I love you' and 'thank you' in between pecks.

Blaine laughed, kissing him back playfully while sliding off the counter and back onto his feet where he could better embrace Kurt.

"Of course, love. I'll plan something special—something fancy, in the heart of the city." Blaine moved his lips to drag down Kurt's neck, intensifying their interaction. Kurt leaned into him and let his head fall back.

"And then, of course, after dinner, we could do something even more fun…" Blaine whispered lightly into Kurt's ear.

Goosebumps rose all over Kurt's neck while Blaine kissed his cheek and earlobe.

They both felt that they could have stood there in one another's arms all day, but it was Kurt who brought them both back to the reality of their demanding lives.

"I'm going to be late for rehearsal." Kurt was currently involved in an off Broadway production- a play about political scandals.

Blaine finished his passionate assault with one final, deep kiss before releasing Kurt and beginning his daily scramble for the keys to their car. He took their silver charger in the mornings and Kurt took the subway because the theater he was currently in rehearsed just down the street- that, and, he loved the city vibe. Blaine was more reserved- he preferred the car. He asked Kurt every morning if he wanted to be dropped off, though, insisting it was safer and cozier.

"They're on the coffee table," Kurt remarked, moving to the other room to grab his bag.

"Oh. Thanks," Blaine said, walking towards the door, "can you please just let me drive you today? I worry about you... it's so dirty in the subway."

"I'm fine honey. You know I like the subway," Kurt followed him outside and they hugged a final time before they departed their separate ways for work.

"Remember to stay-"

"Well behind the yellow line," Kurt finished for Blaine. "I know. I won't fall on the tracks. I'm a grown man. Relax, babe." Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose.

"I know, I know. Be careful though." Blaine said. He had seen too many subway accidents come into his ER to not worry about Kurt's safety every morning.

"I love you." Blaine said, smiling widely.

"I love you too" Kurt said, "see you tonight. Have fun at work."

* * *

**If you have already read chapter 2, (before 7/4/14,) re-read it! I edited it heavily.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading! I appreciate all the reviews/follows/favorites/PMs. **

**Feel free to PM me at any time for any reason !**

**I love my readers (:**

**Shoutout- kurtiehummelxoxo **

**She inspired me to write this, and she's a wonderful person.**

*****EDITED AS OF 7/4/14, PLEASE RE-READ!*****

* * *

APRIL

Kurt woke up slowly, the way he always did. He had a finely- tuned internal alarm clock that woke him up at 8:30 every morning. This worked out well for Kurt because he got to wake up without the blaring sound of an alarm. It worked well for Blaine because he got to be woken up by Kurt every morning.

Kurt rolled over, out of Blaine's unconscious, loose grasp, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His play had opened last night and he was exhausted.

Today was going to by busy for Blaine and Kurt alike. Kurt had notes with the cast at 11 and then his annual check- up with Blaine at 4. Blaine had back to back surgeries all day—he was only taking a break for Kurt because he preferred seeing Blaine over other doctors. It was more comfortable.

Kurt yawned and swung his feet over the side of the bed, not quite ready to leave the comforts of bed. The covers were calling him; not only were they warm and soft, but Blaine was tucked up into them.

Kurt crawled in again and snuggled himself back next to Blaine's torso, waking him.

"Mmm…" Blaine yawned loudly and hugged Kurt tightly into his chest. "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning," Kurt responded, rolling over in Blaine's arms to look up at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Kurt asked, trailing the pads of his fingers along Blaine's arm.

"Mhmm..." Blaine responded, dozing off.

Kurt smiled and patted Blaine's arm, "open your eyes, baby. You gotta get up, so do I."

Blaine groaned and hugged him tighter, "no… can we just sleep all day? It's so warm in here... you're so nice and soft," he wispered.

Kurt chucked and stretched his neck out to kiss the tip of Blaine's nose. "No, lovely… I have an appointment with a really sexy doctor this afternoon, and I really need him to show up. You know, to do doctor-y stuff."

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt, "doctor-y stuff?" He asked.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's side while he laughed with Blaine, "oh hush. You're the doctor, not me, I don't have to know what I should call it."

"Anything but that," Blaine laughed again, embracing Kurt once more before sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes.

"What time will you get out of notes today?" He inquired, crawling out of bed lazily slow.

"I'm not sure, that's kinda up to the director. I'll be at the clinic by 4, though." Kurt responded, following Blaine out of bed.

Blaine used to work in his hospital's clinic for extra practice, and the hospital allowed him to treat his family and friends there whenever anyone he knew needed a check- up or other minor medical treatment.

"Want me to make you green or mint tea this morning?" Kurt asked, tugging on his robe as Blaine walked into the bathroom.

Blaine poked his head out of the bathroom and smiled, "mint, please. Thank you sweetheart."

Kurt mingled with his fellow cast members before leaving the theater. Notes had been productive and exciting; the next performance was supposed to be next weekend, but due to high ticket demand and quick sell outs of the upcoming showings, they were adding an extra performance later in the evening, as well as one for every night of the rest of the week. Overall, the director was really happy with everyone's performances and spent most of the rehearsal time discussing the many rave reviews the show had received.

All of the cast members chatted excitedly in the hallway next to the stage about the success of the show's opening.

"Kurt, you really did amazing last night," Emmy, the leading lady, remarked.

"Awe, thank you love! You were fantastic," Kurt replied. He and Emmy had worked together before, they had made their respective Broadway debuts together in a small, ensemble- driven cast.

There was a bit of over- hyped gossip floating around that the lighting crew had missed one of their marks early on in the show, but according to all the cast members, it went largely unnoticed.

Kurt would have loved to stay and practice for the evening show, but he was pushing 3:50 when he finally broke free of the conversation and hurried out the door to catch the subway to the hospital.

Blaine looked at the clock anxiously- 3:52. He didn't want to be late for Kurt.

"Jen?" he asked, still maintaining complete focus on the stitches he was halfway done with, "could you finish this up for me? I have another appointment."

Blaine could have sworn he heard the young resident's heart skip a beat, "of course, Dr. Anderson! Thank you for the opportunity!"

Blaine smiled at her eagerness but reminded her as he handed over the tools, "go slow, don't rush because you are tired or feel like you know what you're doing. Be precise and keep a steady hand. Grace," he inquired of the veteran nurse standing across the table from him, "supervise her very carefully, please." She nodded and Blaine walked into the scrub room.

He washed up quickly, thinking about the patient he had just operated on. He was young, only recently out of college. Blaine liked him, he was about to go into med school. He lived in Florida, but his parents had insisted he come to New York for the surgery he needed because of its highly rated doctors and hospitals. He was a good kid, and with his supportive parents, Blaine knew he would go far.

The surgery had gone well, a clean repair of a torn bowel. He paged the waiting area's head nurse with the good news so that she could alert his family, waiting downstairs.

He usually liked to hang around a bit following his surgeries, review how things went with the residents who assisted, but today he wanted to get to Kurt; didn't want to make him wait for him.

He stepped out of the elevator and into the clinic just as 4:01 came around. Coincidentally, Kurt was scrambling in the front door, clearly rushed as well. Blaine smirked at him from across the room, wanting nothing more than to embrace his husband. Long days working at the hospital had the power to do that to a person- cause them to have sudden moments of needing to be in the arms of their significant other.

They walked towards each other briskly and hugged when they met in the middle of the reception area.

"Someone cut it a bit close, hmm?" Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt gently, but holding him there for an extra moment.

Kurt kissed him back before breaking free to respond, "notes ran late- thank you for that, by the way, I missed you too- and I could say the same to you! Those elevator doors opened at 4:01, baby. You were a whole minute late."

"Damn," Blaine responded jokingly, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, "I thought you hadn't noticed." He led him farther into the clinic; they stopped at the front desk.

"Kurt Hummel- Anderson's file, please? And perhaps an unoccupied room?" Blaine asked, smiling at the woman behind the desk.

"Room 7 is open right now," she responded, motioning down a nearby hallway and pushing her chair back to reach into a file cabinet. She flipped through the tabs of last names before settling on one set, searching through a smaller set, and finally producing a small folder and handing it over the desk to Blaine.

"Thanks," Blaine said, tucking the papers under his arm and beginning to lead Kurt down the narrow hall.

"I have some exciting news," Kurt said as they passed a set of doors.

"Hmm?" Blaine responded, stopping outside of a door labeled with a big '7' and opening it for Kurt.

"The play added 5 extra showings to accommodate ticket demands," Kurt announced proudly, hanging his bag on a hook on the wall while Blaine shut the door behind them and set down the chart.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! That's so exciting!" Blaine caught him in a tight, enthusiastic hug. "That's seriously awesome. I'm so proud of you."

Kurt blushed against Blaine's shoulder, "Thanks, babe. I'm really excited. The first extra showing is tonight."

"We'll get done quickly, that way we can celebrate with a little dinner before the show," Blaine said, releasing him with a gentle kiss. "What time do you need to be there by?"

"7:30," Kurt responded, "doors open at 9:00. You don't have to see it again, you know, you came last night. I don't want you to be bored."

"Nonsense," Blaine said, opening a drawer to pull on some gloves, "I'm coming to every performance I can possibly see. Kick off your shoes; let's get started so you're on time."

Kurt complied and stood on the weight/height measure- y thing. Blaine laughed when Kurt inquired if that was its actual name.

"No, Kurt. That's not its name," Blaine replied with a smile, refocusing on the scale's electronic screen. His face scrunched up and he hit a button on the screen, "Breathe slowly and evenly."

Kurt did, a little confused by Blaine's sudden seriousness.

Blaine distractedly motioned for Kurt to step off the machine and sit on the examining table while he picked up Kurt's folder again and read it over with furrowed brows. Kurt took a seat on the table, wondering what was wrong.

"What's up, babe?" Kurt asked, mildly concerned.

Blaine looked up quickly, as if Kurt's talking had reminded him of his husband's presence. "Oh, it's nothing, really, I guess. You've gained about 10 pounds since your last appointment. It isn't showing though," he added quickly, seeing Kurt's embarrassment, "I'm really surprised, actually. I totally expected you to weigh less than normal, what with you being so stressed about the play lately."

Kurt tried to move the conversation to a lighter place, "most people in relationships don't have to deal with their significant other knowing their weight," he laughed half- heartedly.

"I'm only bringing it up from a medical perspective, love. I don't care how much you weigh and I never will. Plus, like I said, it isn't showing- like, at all. You look amazing, like always."

Kurt smiled, "thank you."

Blaine continued with the exam, pushing the weight thing out of his head. Everything else was consistent with Kurt's last appointment: his respiratory and muscle function was normal, his hearing was fine, and his circulation and eyesight were both perfect.

Blaine looked down at his watch, "It's about 5, now. Let's do the blood test and get going. I'm starving."

"Ugh," Kurt responded, rolling up his sleeve, "I hate needles."

"Yes, my love, I know," Blaine retorted, grabbing the necessary supplies and moving back to Kurt's side, "you remind me every time I give you a check- up. And every time, I tell you it won't be as bad as you think. And every time, it isn't."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "yeah, yeah. I still hate them, though."

Blaine prepped Kurt's arm, "just relax your muscles and breathe. It will take, like, 3 minutes, tops."

"Only if I get to pick dinner tonight, I really want—ow," Kurt gasped, glaring at a smug- faced Blaine, having completed the task of inserting the needle into Kurt's arm. "That wasn't very sneaky, you know. I totally knew you were going to do that."

"Sure you did," Blaine said before leaning in to kiss Kurt lightly on the cheek, "sorry, love- had to be done."

Blaine finished the blood test and left Kurt in the room to drop off the sample in the upstairs lab.

When he got there, it was mostly empty. Some days the lab was so full that it took samples weeks to be processed. He knew one of the technicians that worked there, and he was sitting behind the desk, reading over a chart.

"Hey, Eric," Blaine greeted him warmly, "how's it going?"

Eric looked up and smiled, "pretty good, do you need that analyzed?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, handing sterile materials bag to him. "Just a routine check- up. When can you get them back to me?"

"I can actually run them right now, if you have a second. It's not too busy, as I'm sure you noticed. I swear this is the calm before the storm, it's never this quiet."

Blaine laughed but hesitated on the offer, not wanting to keep Kurt waiting. He resolved that he would prefer not to come back for them tomorrow. "Okay, that would be great. Thanks, Eric."

Eric nodded and headed to the back part of the lab, "I'll be back in a second," he closed the door behind him; Blaine took out his phone and texted Kurt.

'It's really not crowded rite now, lab tech running sample now. Be back soon, sit tight'.

Eric was back with a closed folder faster than Blaine anticipated.

"Thanks, Eric," he said, heading for the door, "see you later."

Blaine flipped open the folder while he was on the elevator, headed back downstairs. He skimmed the page of information, looking for any numbers that were irregular. Something near the bottom of the page caught his eye.

He read it a few more times. Then a few more. Then he held the paper up to the light.

_Oh my God._

The elevator dinged, indicating the elevator's arrival to the clinic's level. The doors opened, and Kurt was standing in the corner of the room, focusing on his phone.

Blaine's now blurred vision focused on Kurt's midsection.

_We're going to be parents._

Kurt was staring at him now, Blaine knew he had to walk over to him.

He took a steadying breath, fixed his coat, and walked over to Kurt to give him the news that would change both of their lives forever.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN.**

**This isn't really a dun, dun, dun moment, is it? **

**You gotta admit, that last line was pretty dramatic, I needed a fitting sound effect- that was the one that first came to mind.**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, I have a 6 hour shift in the morning. **

**New chapter soon!**


End file.
